warriorsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
History
This page is a recount of the history of the site's Clans. The original idea and most of this page was written by Rainlegs. =History of the Clans= The Clans (The early 1800's) : Five loners were travelling together- Splash, Snow, Rusty, Petal, and Fox. They came to new territory, and decided to reside there. They noticed that different cats lived in the five general areas, and decided that they would try to join them. Each cat was fond of a different area- Splash preferred the marshier territory, Snow the mountain, Petal the fields, Fox the dead forest, and Rusty the territory between the mountain and the marshes. The five split up, each joining the group of cats already living in their respective areas. : Each of the five soon rose to a leadership position within the groups. When Splash and Petal became mates and had a daughter together, they split up soon afterwards and shared custody between the clans. While under Petal's watch, the daughter drowned in the lake, and Splash, being fed up, finally took his group and left the forest. He took his group far to the west, living along the coast for several years. The four remaining groups decided to create fixed borders that wouldn't cause conflict, so that they may live in peace. Due to the unique climates and terrains of each fixed territory, and due to the nice number, the clans named themselves after the four seasons: Snow founded WinterClan, Petal founded SummerClan, Fox founded AutumnClan, and Rusty founded SpringClan. : Years later, towards the end of their lives, Splash returned with his now much smaller band of warriors. He pleaded to return, asking for his marshy territory back, which Petal had claimed. Seeing that the agile cats of SummerClan had no use of the boggy marshes, Petal gave it back, and Splash named his clan after himself- SplashClan. SplashClan only had seven or eight cats, while the other clans had built up forces of twenty or more cats, by the end of the founders' lives. : All of the original five cats had litters of children, and the eldest kit of each litter became the deputy and took their parent's place as the leader upon their deaths. Customs and Lore : From this time period arose many different customs that carried on throughout the clans. :: The Five Clans (Late 1800's - Mid 1900's) : Skypelt, Thunderfang, Riverfish, Windlegs, his mate, Gorsepelt, and Shadownose all leave SpringClan. They travel about three hundred miles away from the original clans, to form their own, named after themselves: RiverClan, ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, and SkyClan. Several cats go to join them, although these new clans consist namely of cats from the new territories they chose. : Around the 1960's, starvation struck, and the five clans disbanded. A few cats came back to the other clans, but many stuck up lives as loners, rogues, or kittypets. No former members of the clan live anymore, however, many of their great-grandchildren reside in SummerClan and WinterClan, who were the most eager to accept them.